


Day's Work

by Daegaer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Germany, Prussia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Day's Work

"Your targets."

Schuldig couldn't help himself. "Is this a joke?"

The Elder smiled pleasantly, and he shivered, picking up the photo. It cleared into the image of two young, fair-haired men, the shorter one laughing at his serious companion.

"If you take out Berlin that should do it."

Schuldig paused. " _All_ of Berlin?"

"Is there a problem? You _are_ a professional?"

"Yes, of course. No problem."

"Good. We'll tell you if other cities need to be eradicated."

Schuldig decided not to mention the moment he'd thought the photo was a map of Germany. It would only bring trouble and re-education.


End file.
